The way she smiles
by moredemonthanangel
Summary: What happens when Jasper leaves for Maria? Is it for real or is there something going on below the surface? terrible summarry and doesn't apply until later chapters. first story though! language warning!
1. Chapter 1

It was just another day. A very lazy day where nothing ever really happened. Jacob was with Nessie in the other room doing who knows what and Jasper was reading in the study. They were the only ones there because everyone else was off hunting.

'Alice was so stubborn to go. I think I'm rubbing off on her' Jasper chuckled to himself as he thought back to the conversation before.

*flashback*

"I'll stay with Jasper Esme you go on with everyone else" Alice said. A bit of disappointment clouded the emotional atmosphere. Not much, but enough for Jasper to notice.

"Alice, darlin', why don't you go? I can handle myself here." Jasper relpied.

"But there's a sale at . . . At . . . Ummm" Alice fumbled for an excuse.

"Alice your eyes are pitch black and look at me, I'm fine. I just hunted yesterday."

"But I don't want to leave you alone, I'll be gone for at least 3 days."

"It's not like I'll go and murder the town while your gone. I do have some self-control." Jasper joked. A little hurt but just playing with her.

"No! No! I didn't mean . . ." Alice struggled.

"Go, I'll be fine." Jasper laughed. Hugging her close to bring her into a very passionate kiss.

"Oh what' the use arguing with you. You're the worlds best negotiator." Alice breathed and kissed him on the forehead, standing on her toes to do so.

"I'm afraid my techniques only work on some people." Chuckled Jasper.

"Very true. OK you win. I'll go."

"Be sure to grab a grizzly away from Emmett for me." Jasper said. Releasing her as she went to meet Esme who had left downstairs.

Alice just laughed and blew him a kiss.

*end of flashback*

Jasper sighed at the memory. Just then the phone rang. Jasper got it on it's second ring, curious because they hardly ever got calls outside the family. Taking a quick look at the caller ID that said "Unknown" he answered with a quick "Hello?"

"Jasper! Oh thank god you answered!" Gasped a voice Jasper new very, very well.

"Peter? Is something wrong? Is everything OK?" Jasper replied, suddenly very worried at Peter's tone.

"What do you think? She chased us! She fuckin CHASED US! It's like she knew exactly where we were! And the entire time she just couldn't stop asking about you. Like a fucking broken record. And you know how she is. She nearly killed Charlotte! Nearly took her fuckin head off!" Peter ranted, nearing hysterics. Jasper could hear dry sobbing in the background.

"Who?" Jasper asked already knowing the answer.

"Who do you think? Maria! It's fucking Maria." Peter broke down at that last part and hung up.


	2. Chapter 2

*Maria POV*

We were closing in on them. The two traitors. We had tracked them all the way up to Maine. They were now leaving a train. No doubt trying to blend in with their prey as completely as possible. There was no way they could escape, not from me. I looked around, being sure to look at every one of the ten newborns that were restlessly chattering within the forest that we were concealed in. I looked at my major. The one who replaced Jasper. He was terrible, could barely control the newborns at all. Yet he somehow won quite a few and this was the best option for my major. Ever since Jasper left I've gone through about five. This one didn't have many scars. Jasper was clearly the best general I ever had, and I wanted him back. I can count on one hand how many people have betrayed me and lived. I was staring at two of them. Peter and Charlotte.

"Mistress?" my current major asked. "When shall I move in?"

"No. No I'll be going in by myself this time. The information I want is private." At this the anxiety was plain all over the major's face. He was clearly terrified for the poor soul that I would have to face. Like a good general, though, he kept his mouth shut.

"Stay." I commanded. Instantly the background chatter from the newborns was silenced. They knew the pecking order, and knew by now not to disobey a direct order.

I looked back to the couple that was now leaving the station. Immediately strategies began to rush through my mind on how to capture them. To get them to talk. I was going to get my old Major back. My better Major. No one ever escapes my army.

*Peter POV*

Human Transportation was so agonizingly slow. I had insisted on running, claiming that it would be faster than this metal box on wheels, but Charlotte was stubborn and loved to experience what it is like to travel without speed. Looking over at her now I still wonder who in the heavens was kind enough to bless me with someone so wonderful.

Just then the conductor said some meaningless words which I assume mean that we are supposed to get off this hunk of metal.

The only reason we were coming to, where was it again? Oh, yes, Maine, is because we had friends up here that were celebrating their 3rd wedding. We had luck on our side as the skies hid the sun and their dark clouds promised rain.

The train finally came to a stop and I immidietly stood up, anxious to get off of this cramped box. I felt a soft hand on my shoulder. I relaxed immediately at the site of my wife.

"I'm sorry to put you through all this," whispered Charlotte, "I was just so curious to see how fast these train-thingies could move and why humans preferred them so much."

"No problem." I lied to her. "It was fine, I didn't mind one bit." She smiled, a sign that she knew I was lying yet thought the effort was sweet.

We stepped outside along with the many other humans. There was a slight burn in my throat but not too bad as we had just hunted at our last stop.

"Tell you what." Charlotte said, "we'll run out of here when this is over. As fast as we can."

"You know me to well." I said, moving in for a passionate kiss.

As we were breaking off from the humans and walking towards the denser forest I stopped dead in my tracks. I felt her before I heard her. A whispering deep in my thoughts, calling out to me.

_Peter._

"Charlotte RUN!" I yelled, practically carrying her with me in an attempt to put as much distance between me and that voice.

Looking back I can see golden hair and blazing red eyes. I ran faster then I ever had. The only other time I had ever run this fast was to escape.

"C'mon Charlotte we have to run. It's HER!" sudden realization flooded my wife's face and like two bullets straight from hell itself we ran through that forest.

Shitshitshitshitshit. I thought, looking back there was no sign of her. I was sure, though, that I had thought and heard her.

That's because she was waiting right in front of us. 'Goddamnit all.'

"Where's Jasper?" She hissed.

I turned left along with my wife, now thoroughly scared shitless. I had no idea where we were going only that we had to get away from her.

We ran down an incline, gaining momentum and dodging rocks. Only for her to meet us at the bottom with that same question.

"Where's Jasper?" It was now a growl. Not good. I can remember from the wars that if Maria ever had to ask something three times the punishment was never pretty.

We turned right and hoped that but some lucky chance from god himself she would not find us. However, we could only stop to avoid slamming into a huge boulder. Getting stuck in a giant rock is NOT what I need right now.

Shit. Shitshitshit was all I could think of as I realized where we were. She had herded us. Fuck she had hearded us and we had let her. I looked over to Charlotte who had just realized the same thing.

"It's ok Char," I said using the nickname I used to calm her down. "Everything is going to be ok. Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you." She nodded slowly, and we turned around together to face our nightmare.

She was there. Of course she was. She had planned this out from the beginning. Shit.

Maria. With long hair, red eyes, and a voice that had a hint of a Mexican accent to it. Graceful, beautiful, and downright terrifying.

"I don't want to have to ask again. Where is he?" She growled.

I swallowed out of pure fear. "I-I don't know. We broke off an I don't know where he is."

Quick as a snake she suddenly grabbed Charlotte who was frozen in fear. With one arm around her head and the other around her shoulders she was in the most threatening position.

"Don't make me take her head off." She hissed with unforgiving eyes.

_Tell the truth._

I could hear her command in my head. The words slithered out of my mouth like snakes and I had no way to stop them.

"He met up with some family called the Cullens after he had found a mate. They currently live in Forks."

"Now was that so hard?" I watched, wide-eyed, pleading for her not to take my love. I would rather die than allow any thing to happen to Charlotte.

What could I do? Was there any opening? Any hope of escaping this? I couldn't find one. I could only wish for a miracle and try to persuade her to let my wife go.

"Please, let her go. Take me instead. Please don't hurt her." I pleaded. I saw the hint of a smile lightening her features.

"Peter. . ." Charlotte whimpered but was cut off when Maria stiffened her arms in warning. I flinched at the sudden movement but stayed where I was, hoping that the effort would save my love.

She looked at me, and chuckled. "No need. I have every intention of letting you go. I have the information I need. I'll be on my way." She then dropped Charlotte, the sudden release causing her to fall unceremoniously to the ground, and started to walk back into the forest.

"Oh and tell Jasper I say hi."

(1 hour later)

After we had finally recovered and realized we were not dead, Charlotte having cried for 45 min, we ran to the nearest pay phone and dialed a number I was forced to know by heart.

As the phone rang I was suddenly worried that Jasper wouldn't answer or worse not be home completely. However luck was again on my side when a voice that was unmistakably Jasper's answered.

"Hello?"

"Jasper! Oh thank god you answered!" I gasped.

"Peter? Is something wrong? Is everything OK?" Replied Jasper in a suddenly worried tone.

"What do you think? She chased us! She fuckin CHASED US! It's like she knew exactly where we were! And the entire time she just couldn't stop asking about you. Like a fucking broken record. And you know how she is. She nearly killed Charlotte! Nearly took her fuckin head off!" I ranted. Nearing histerics but not caring at all. Charlotte had just started crying when she heard herself being mentioned

"Who?"

"Who do you think? Maria! It's fucking Maria." As the realization that Maria had just chased me, nearly killed my wife, and forced me to reveal the location of my best friend hit me the stress was too much and my hand clenched, breaking the phone in my hand into dust. Ending the conversation.

Wow its been awhile. This is my fist story everrr. And now that its summer I hope to write more.


End file.
